fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nile Dākukawa
Personality Nile was never one to want to hurt people, but after he gained the curse from the Demigoddess Skorpios, it took over his very soul. Now he lives and breathes death. Appearance Nile looks like a semi crazed older gentleman. He has long white hair and usually wears a white robe, similar to that of a priest. He has a scar on one of his wrists. He wears glasses and is usually quiet in public. History Nile was originally wanting to become a strong water mage just because he had a knack for it. At the defining moment of his life, Nile was given a blessing which turned into a curse from the Demigoddess Skorpios. This curse was to grant Nile more power of water manipulation at the time, but in return the curse would make you a minion of the goddess. After his wife died from an outburst from the curse, he fell into despair and into the clutches of the curse. Since then all he does is hunt down souls for his goddess. Magic and Abilities Rapid Dehydration-''' The user can rapidly rip the water out of a person's body. This is Nile's signature killing move. 'Water Spout-' A ferocious and dangerous twister of water that can be made to turn any direction and shoot you out the top. '''Water Condensing- can condense the moisture in the air into weapons such as swords, spears and whips for close range combat. 'Wave Running-' has the ability to ride and control water while standing on top of it or while swimming. He can have the water push behind him to give him a speed boost at the rate of a large tsunami. 'Geyser-' A string of steaming hot pillars of water shooting up from his enemies feet, throwing them up in the air! 'Water cannon-' A cannon of water that shoots from the user's hands; it's direction of travel can change after it is fired like a homing missile. 'Water Pistol-' This attack consists of tiny droplets of water traveling at the speed of sound, piercing through any object in their path! 'Scatter Shot- '''This attack comes in the form of multiple shots of water being fired from every which direction at a target '''Water Manipulation-' The ability to move water in any shape and form that the user chooses. 'Water Spike- '''The user can create and project needles/spikes of water to impale targets. These spikes can be projected in mid-air or generated from the ground; potentially creating a trail of needles. '''Blood control- '''The user can control the blood of any opponent, even to the point of ripping it out of their body. '''Gift of the Goddess-' Due to the faithfulness Nile has had with serving his Demigoddess, she has granted him the power to call upon her to give him a boost in power if needed at anytime. 'Storm Manipulation-' The user can create and manipulate large scale storms of large severity, creating havoc on the environment around the user. Trivia Nile is the grandfather of Scorpius, and the original curse bearer of the Dākukawa family.